


A Little Help

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: After an unexpected development, Teal'c offers Sam his help. Daniel interrupts.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I started writing after 2x06, Thor's Chariot. 
> 
> Next up on the SG-1 docket, O'Neill stuff post- 2x07. And then definitely some Teal'c fic because 2x08. And then maybe Daniel because of 2x09 (Daniel is one of those lovable assholes, I'm finding). And then who knows where, because this is where I'm at in canon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue, it would just be sad. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Captain Carter?” 

Sam looked up from her paperwork before she gestured for Teal'c to come in, a tired sort of smile on her face as she put the last few paragraphs of her report of Cimmeria on hold for the moment. 

“What can I do you for, Teal'c?” she asked, standing up in solidarity as he declined, like usual, to take the chair on the other side of her desk. 

“If you find yourself in need of help with your newfound experience after Jolinar left your co-habitation, I am willing to listen and offer advice in whatever way I can.” 

“Teal'c, that's... You really mean that?” Sam, who knew her statement might have come out as surprise at the Jaffa's offer of help, tried to indicate with an increasingly awkward facial expression that she meant it more as 'touched' than casting aspersion. 

“Indeed.” He nodded easily, his hands gripping his wrists lightly behind his back as he blinked at a steady pace to Sam, whose nose crinkled up in half a smile at what he assumed to be his more formalized approach to an emotional situation. 

“Well, if something else weird happens, you'll be the first person I tell.” 

A knock on her door frame interrupted anything Teal'c could have said in reply, and Sam called her assent for whomever it was to come in—Teal'c, being both bulkier and taller, blocked the door from Sam's view and she had to rely on his cues to interpret who had come knocking.

“Sam, I think I interpreted something else from our mission to P1Q-935,” Daniel came swooping in with his usual flair, a handful of papers clutched in his left hand, a notebook in his right, and a pen balanced between his teeth, rendering his speech vaguely inarticulate, “Hi, Teal'c, hope I'm not interrupting you guys. 

“Anyway, so on a hunch I looked back at my log from—”

“Daniel.” 

After a stutter or three as he got it through his head that Sam was trying to shut him up, Daniel cut himself off and, blinking, scratched at the side of his nose. 

“I interrupted something—didn't I?” 

“You did not, Daniel Jackson; Captain Carter and I have already finished our discussion.” 

Teal'c nodded at the both of them, only leaving as Sam nodded back at him. 

“See you, Teal'c,” Daniel called to his back, belated in whipping his head back and forth between the two of them. 

“What did he—”

“Doesn't matter, Daniel. Now what's this about Tekken?”

“Tekken?” 

“It's my name for the planet. You know, like the—” Daniel blinked at Sam. “You know what, never mind, what'd you learn about P1Q-934?”

“-935.”

“Yes, and feel free to continue at any time.” 

And thus, thoroughly distracted, Daniel didn't further probe into Sam's issues—even if, the more she lived with the memories and insights of the dead Tok'ra, it became more of a professional issue than a personal one. If she needed anything Sam wouldn't hesitate to speak with Teal'c, the one who would be most likely to understand exactly what she was experiencing in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
